


tell me a secret

by ell (amywaited)



Series: the tumblr archive [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: a tumblr fuckit





	tell me a secret

**Author's Note:**

> find my [tumblr](https://spideysstark.tumblr.com)

Its some horribly early hour of the morning when Tony finally puts the bottle of too-expensive red wine down. Early enough that the sun rise sends icy blue light flooding through the windows.

“Tony?”

“Hm?”

Tony should probably invest in pressure sensors so he knows which assassin is sneaking up on him, but he’s gotten so used to it, the unexpected arrival of Bucky doesn’t even make him jump.

“What are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Tony says. “You?”

Bucky doesn’t reply, but he does pinch the neck of the bottle and move it to the other side of the counter and then slide into the seat next to Tony. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Talkin’ to the guy who built my arm,” Bucky says. “I don’t think I ever said.. sorry. For-”

“Don’t. Not now,” Tony says. “I forgive you enough.”

“Okay,” Bucky says. “Um. Can I. Tell you something?”

Tony shrugs. “Sure. Tell me a secret, soldier.”

They end up talking till the sunrise is more orange-pink than indigo-blue. It’s.. nice. Maybe Tony doesn’t feel so alone. Maybe they leave the kitchen holding hands.


End file.
